


За руку

by Anonymous



Series: Жарен [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Жан и Эрен дошли до моря.





	За руку

— Жан, ты слышишь? — спросил Эрен. Конь под ним беспокойно танцевал на месте, чувствуя волнение хозяина.

Жан прислушался, но ничего, что могло бы насторожить Эрена, не услышал.

Они путешествовали вдвоём уже несколько недель, стремясь найти море. По большому счёту Жану было плевать на него. Он хотел лишь спокойной безопасной жизни, и он её получил — титанов больше не было, люди смогли выйти за стены и начать осваивать новые территории. Но Эрен выглядел таким счастливым, когда говорил про бескрайнюю воду, тянущуюся до самого горизонта, что Жан не смог отказать ему.

— Ты разве не слышишь? Как будто ливень, только с перерывами. Вода! Это море, Жан! — Эрен пришпорил коня, и он бросился через редкий лесок.

— Эрен!

Оклик остался без внимания — тот уже оторвался довольно далеко. Жан цыкнул, подгоняя свою лошадь. Он уже привык к импульсивности Эрена, но это не значило, что она перестала его раздражать. Порывистые люди всегда вляпываются во что-нибудь, собирают ком проблем, не раздумывая над принятием решения. Поэтому Жан не удивился бы, наткнись Эрен на какую-нибудь неведомую хрень хуже титанов.

Лесок вскоре кончился, и Жан оказался... на берегу грёбанного моря.

В нос сразу ударил запах солёной морской свежести, казалось, даже голова закружилась с непривычки.

Жан притормозил всхрапнувшую лошадь и неверящим взглядом уставился на рябую поверхность воды. Небо было пасмурным, и море совсем не было похоже на то, что он видел на картинках. Оно было тёмное, мрачное, словно густое. Оно не искрилось в лучах солнца, не было похоже по цвету на изумруды или сапфиры, как писали в книгах.

Жан спустился с лошади и подошёл к замершему у самой воды Эрену. Он стоял, не шелохнувшись, и неотрывно смотрел вдаль, туда, где соприкасались море и небо. Там, еле заметно, сквозь серую плёнку виднелось расплывчатое солнце, но его лучи не могли пробиться через мглу и окрасить воду яркими цветами.

— Жан, — тихо выдохнул Эрен, — это море.

Жан посмотрел на лицо Эрена. Ему казалось, что он будет разочарован, но Эрен выглядел ещё счастливее, чем в день, когда его помиловали и отпустили. Его глаза искрились ярче выдуманного в книгах моря, в них плескались огромные волны радости, в них заново родилось желание жить и быть свободным.

Эрен неотрывно смотрел на бескрайнее море перед ними, Жан смотрел на Эрена и словно видел его первый раз в жизни. Теперь Эрен не держал на своих плечах судьбу человечества, не был последней надеждой. Больше он не был напряжённым, как взведённый курок.

Жан подошёл ближе, встал рядом, плечом к плечу, сжал руку Эрена в своей, переплетая пальцы. Тот глянул на Жана удивлённо и пробормотал:

— Зачем?

— Не порть момент, тупица.

Эрен закусил губу и крепче сжал ладонь Жана. Сейчас он был просто Эреном, руку которого Жан был готов не отпускать до конца жизни.

Они постояли ещё немного, дождались, когда серость растаяла на горизонте, и солнце позолотило воду.

— Жан, давай искупаемся?

— Потом солёные будем.

— В лесу ручей есть, там ополоснёмся. Жан, давай! — Эрен требовательно посмотрел на него. Жан знал, что если откажется, Эрен всё равно полезет в воду один. Вздохнув, он выправил рубашку из штанов.

Вода оказалась холодной. По телу от кончиков пальцев ног и до самого затылка пробежали мурашки, все волоски на теле встали дыбом. Жан передёрнулся от холода — в конце концов, был вечер позднего лета. Хорошо у них были с собой теплые одеяла и бутылка какого-то дешевого алкоголя — успели стащить у гарнизона.

Эрен неожиданно налетел на него со спины, затаскивая в воду сразу по пояс и тут же окуная с головой. В рот попала солёная вода, глаза защипало. Жан забарахтался, скидывая с себя руки, и тоже, в отместку, утянул Эрена под воду. Они брызгались, топили друг друга, плавали наперегонки, пока у обоих не посинели губы.

Позже, накупавшись в море и отмывшись в ручье от соли, они вернулись на берег. Солнце почти село, пасмурность немного разошлась. Жан ставил палатку, пока Эрен разводил костёр. Лошади паслись неподалёку, ощипывая кусты и тихо пофыркивая.

Эрен всё никак не мог оторвать взгляда от моря, но стоило Жану сесть рядом с ним, вдруг обхватил его за шею и поцеловал. Губы Эрена были солёными, вкусными. Жан притянул его ближе, вынуждая сесть между скрещенных ног.

Эрен целовался не как обычно — напористо и грубо, он был ласково медлителен, податливо нежен, отзывчив на каждое прикосновение. Жан крепко обнимал его, гладил спину и плечи, ерошил ещё влажные волосы. Эрен вздыхал, еле слышно постанывал, когда Жан сжимал его задницу.

— Что это с тобой, а, Эрен? — спросил Жан после поцелуя. Эрен пожал плечами.

— Просто это оказалось лучше, чем я представлял, — и он потянулся за очередным поцелуем.

Жан довольно выдохнул в его губы. Он не мечтал о море, не представлял его, но теперь мог с уверенностью сказать, что оно прекраснее всего тогда, когда ты крепко сжимаешь руку одного конкретного придурка.


End file.
